California State University, Los Angeles, proposes to supplement its successful MBRS Support for Continuous Research Excellence Program. The focus of this institutional proposal is the development of the research capability of the principal investigators from the Departments of Chemistry and Biochemistry, Biological Sciences, Psychology, Kinesiology and Civil Engineering; and in the continuing development of the University's ability to mount high-level research efforts. There are currently seven subprojects in the Cal State LA SCORE effort; we propose to supplement this group with an additional 12 subprojects. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of the proposed supplement are the same as for the parent SCORE award, specifically, two ambitious goals to focus its work during the proposed grant period: [unreadable] [unreadable] Goal 1: That the participating faculty increase their research skills and productivity to be competitive for mainstream research grant support. [unreadable] [unreadable] Measurable Objective 1: That the research publication rate of the faculty increase over current levels by a factor of 1.5-2.0 over the period of the proposed project. [unreadable] Measurable Objective 2: That during the period of the proposed project 50% of the participating faculty will write R01 applications, or the equivalent to other granting agencies. [unreadable] [unreadable] Goal 2: That the research infrastructure of Cal State LA will advance to support the increased research activity and productivity of the faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable] The seven current and 12 proposed Cal State LA MBRS SCORE subprojects span a broad range of contemporary biomedical and bio-behavioral inquiry. [unreadable] [unreadable]